1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scent emitting devices, and more particularly to an electric/electronic scent diffusing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use deodorizers, air fresheners, candles, plug-ins and the like, to provide a desired scent or aroma in a home, office or other such environment. In fact, many people place air fresheners in rooms to conceal existing undesirable odors, or merely to make the air more fragrant. Various types of air freshening devices are commercially available. Most such commercial air freshening devices provide for a predetermined single scent, and little or no means for controlling the strength, duration, coverage area and other characteristics of the emitted scent.
Some air fresheners that allow a user to selectively alter the scent delivered by a device have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,692 to Kennedy and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,327 to Palamand disclose air freshening units including a container which carries a cartridge having a plurality of segments, or sections, each having a solid material impregnated with a scented substance. In each case, the cartridge can be manually rotated to position a particular segment having a desired scent into alignment with an opening in the container to facilitate emission of the desired scent into the surrounding environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,609 to Bradburn discloses an air freshener having a body carrying a plurality of open-topped vials of scented substances. A rotatable cover is mounted on the body to close and seal the vials. The cover has an opening that can be selectively aligned with any one of the vials in order to enable the substance contained within the vial to evaporate into the air.
The aforementioned air fresheners share a number of disadvantages and limitations. For instance, each of the disclosed air fresheners must be manually manipulated to alter the type of scent. Additionally, none of the disclosed air fresheners provide means for controlling the strength, duration or coverage area of the emitted scent. Furthermore, the disclosed air fresheners are provided in containers that would be unsightly positioned, for example, in a high-end home entertainment unit.
Electronic aroma generating devices and systems providing for more controlled scent emission have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,409 to Watkins discloses an apparatus for introducing precisely controlled amounts of aromatic chemicals, using metered spray technology, into the immediate vicinity of the operator. The disclosed mechanism is particularly oriented toward use by an individual sitting at a desk using a microcomputer. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,256 to Lee et al. discloses a computer controlled odor mixing and dispensing system suitable for use in conjunction with a multimedia computer application. Neither of these systems are designed for, or suitable for, providing an aroma to a larger area such as one or more rooms of a home or office. Furthermore, they are not adapted for delivering an aroma from scented oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,030 to McCarthy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,320 to Wittek, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,290 to De Sousa each describe scent-emitting systems designed to provide a variety of scents to intensify sensorial perception of an audience in attendance of a visual and/or acoustical representation, by introducing scents in synchronism with the visual and/or acoustic representation. However, the aforementioned systems are complex, expensive and adapted for emitting scents over a very large area such as a movie theater.
Accordingly, there is an existing need for a scent emitting system particularly suited for use in a home, workplace, or like environment that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and limitations of the aforementioned prior art systems.
The present invention provides an electric/electronic scent-emitting system configured for selectively delivering predetermined scents generated by scented oils contained within scent cartridges to a proximate surrounding environment.
In one aspect of the present invention, an electronic, mechanically actuated, multi-cartridge scent-delivery system is provided. A system housing defines a tray-receiving opening extending into an interior space and configured for supporting a tray within the interior space and movable between open and closed positions. A plurality of cartridges each containing selected scented fluids are seated within tray pockets. A corresponding plurality of independent mechanically actuated rocker arms are provided, each having an end configured for actuating a particular one of the cartridges into an open position to release a respective scent. A blowing means is provided for creating and subsequently directing a flow of air over the scent cartridges for egress through housing vents. Preferably, heating means are provided for heating the scented fluids contained within the cartridges to increase the strength of the emitted scents. Furthermore, a fan-speed control mechanism is preferably provided for varying the scent coverage area, and a timer is preferably provided for controlling the duration of scent emission and/or pre-setting a time of operation.
In another aspect of the present invention, an electronic, electro-mechanically actuated, single-cartridge scent-delivery system is provided. A system housing defines a tray-receiving opening and an interior space. A tray is provided supported by interior housing guide rails and manually slidable through the tray-receiving opening between opened and closed positions by means of a pressure release locking mechanism. A cartridge containing a scented fluid is provided seated within a tray pocket. An electromechanical actuation member positioned over the cartridge selectively actuates the cartridge between a closed position and an open position by vertical displacement of the actuating member. A blowing means is provided for creating and subsequently directing a flow of air over the scent cartridge for egress through housing vents. Preferably, heating means are provided for heating the scented fluid contained within the cartridge to increase the strength of the emitted scent. Furthermore, a fan-speed control mechanism is preferably provided for varying the scent coverage area, and a timer is preferably provided for controlling the duration of scent emission and/or pre-setting a time of operation.
In a further aspect of the present invention, an electric, manually actuated, single-cartridge scent-delivery system is provided. The system is contained within a housing structure defined by a main housing body and a housing lid cooperating therewith to define an interior space. A scent-emitting cartridge is supported within an interior housing pocket and a blowing means is provided for creating and subsequently directing a flow of air over the scent cartridge for egress through housing vents. An actuating structure depends downwardly from an interior surface of the housing lid such that the structure actuates the cartridge toward an open position as the housing lid is closed against the main housing body. Preferably, a switch controlled heating means is provided for heating the scented fluid contained within the cartridge to increase the strength of the emitted scent.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an electric, manually driven, mechanically actuated scent-delivery system is provided having the form and appearance of an electric candle. The system includes pivotally cooperating upper and lower housing bodies defining an interior space. An interior support structure is supported within the lower housing body and includes an integral pocket for supporting a scent-emitting cartridge. A fan is provided attached to the support structure for drawing air into the interior space and communicating the air over the scent-emitting cartridge and through vent openings in the housing. A fan speed control switch is provided for enabling user control over the coverage area of the scent during operation. A heating means is provided for heating scented fluid contained within the cartridge, thereby increasing the strength of the emitted scent. A manually manipulated mechanical actuation subassembly is provided for selectively actuating the cartridge between opened and closed positions, as well as selectively actuating an internal power supply switch. The mechanical actuation subassembly includes an actuation member having a contact portion extending through an aperture in the housing top. The contact portion is particularly configured to have the form and appearance of a candle wick. Furthermore, an internal light source, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), is preferably positioned near a base of the contact portion to enable transmission of light therethrough. In this manner the contact portion mimics the appearance of a lighted candle wick.